Wooden Wolves
by MidwesternMandarin
Summary: Embry and Seth. Seth finds out that Embry likes to carve wolves out of wood in his free time.


Embry/Seth

The pack, minus Leah and Seth, was gathered at Sam's house just hanging out. They had eaten less than an hour ago and had come to an unspoken agreement to just take it easy that day. No one had to go on patrol until much later.

Somehow, no one noticed when Embry left. They only realized he was gone when Seth showed up and asked where he was. Everyone was quite surprised to realize Embry had left and even more so that they hadn't noticed he was gone.

So Seth decided to to find him and headed off along the beach, knowing that his imprint wouldn't be at home with his mom. The beach seemed like a good place to start looking and although he was a little concerned that Embry had wandered off by himself Seth knew that his boyfriend could take of himself.

It didn't take too long for him to find Embry, sitting on a log and facing the ocean. He was hunched over and Seth frowned, unsure of what Embry was doing and curious to find out. As he got closer he could see that Embry was working on something in his hands with a knife. After a moment of staring he realized it was a piece of wood that Embry was carving.

He got closer and Embry looked up, smiling when he saw that it was Seth, "Hey, what are doing out here all by yourself?"

Seth smiled and sat down next to him, giving him a quick kiss, "Just looking for you. No one even noticed you were gone until I showed up."

Embry chuckled, "That sounds like them."

"What are you working on?"

He looked down at his hands and blushed slightly as he held up his handiwork to reveal a small wolf, "This."

Seth took the little wolf and looked at it closely, amazed that Embry had made something like this, "This is great. How did you figure out how to do this? Does anybody else know you can make these?"

Embry shook his head, surprised but pleased to see how excited Seth was about the wolf he had carved, "I haven't told anyone else and it was something I just picked up. I didn't really have any friends except for Jake and Quil and my mom never gave me much of an allowance, so I had to figure out something to entertain myself that didn't take much money."

Seth gave the little wolf back to his boyfriend reluctantly, "Do you have more? Can I see them?"

Embry chuckled at how excited Seth was and nodded, "Of course. Come on."

It didn't take the two of them long to get back to Embry's house where he showed Seth his little collection of carvings. Most of them were wolves and there were some other animals as well, foxes and a few birds and a couple of bears. Some of them were cruder than others, evidence that Embry's skill had improved with experience, but Seth seemed to love all of them.

After taking the time to admire just about every piece Embry had carved, he excitedly asked, "Can I have some of these? Please?"

Embry smiled and nodded, "Take as many as you want."

It made him happy to see Seth so excited over such a little thing as the wolves he had carved out of wood, but he wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. After Seth had picked out one wolf for each member of the pack, he and Embry decided to hang out for awhile which meant heading back out to the beach.

When it started getting late, Embry felt like the day had ended far too quickly and he was sad that Seth had to go back home, but gave him a hug and kiss before the younger wolf headed home.

Later that night, when Seth was arranging the wooden wolves on the desk in his room, Leah stopped by his room and asked, "What are those?"

He grinned and held one up for her to see, "They're wolves. Embry made them."

Leah took the offered wolf, surprised, and saw that it was quite nice. She had had no idea that Embry could make things like that, but it was clear that Seth was excited about it. She couldn't blame her little brother for that, being excited to learn something he had never known or would've guessed about the person he loved.

She gave the little wolf back to Seth, "That's cool. Spent all day with him, did you?"

He nodded happily and went to put the wolf back while Leah smiled and left him alone, happy that he was happy.


End file.
